Gokudera Hayato: My 1 And A Half Girlfriend
by Orihara Izaya
Summary: Akira likes Gokudera, but Gokudera thinks of her as only a child. But when hefalls in love with the TYL Akira without knowing its her, what will happen?/sum by 13Lulu's Gokuderaxoc
1. Target 1

_**I dunno if this story will be well received. I can hardy find pairing with OC for KHR but you never know until you try as Yamamoto says right. I just hope that it will be good enough for you**_

_**KHR belongs to Amano Akira**_

My name is Gokudera Hayato, I'm an ambitious Mafioso of Vongola family, and also Juundaime's right-hand man! I currently live in Japan attending Namimori's junior High, so I can be close enough to Juundaime to be able to protect him. However this story has nothing to do with Juundaime, at least directly. This story is about me, Gokudera Hayato and the most troublesome girl I've ever met in my life...

...

Namimori's area is usually quiet, as the discipline committee takes care of things that cause troubles. It's a group consisted by well-built guys, strong enough to force their will into other students, being leaded by a scary-looking guy, Hibari Kyouya. Strangely this guy ended being related with Tsuna and his crew thanks to Reborn, much to the others displease, as being related with the discipline committee could cause more fear than trust to the others, despite the fact that all the students were relying on them for their safety. This couldn't sound more complicated into the mind of one member of Tsuna's crew.

Hayato thought of it over and over again. This guy's altitude was driving him crazy, plus his way towards Juundaime, aka Tsuna. Of course he wasn't willing to admit that this guy was really something, so he made a fast note to protect Juundaime from him. Recently whatever Hayato was doing or thinking had to do with Tsuna. Trying to become someone's right had requires a lot of time, especially when you have an antagonist around you, even though the so-called-antagonist wasn't really getting the whole situation.

"Oi, Tsuna! Would you like to come in my father's restaurant after school?" Yamamoto asked with his usual happy-go-lucky face.

"You! How dare you invite Juundaime for a meal while I was going to treat Juundaime today?" Gokudera asked slamming his hand on Tsuna's desk, not willing to be left behind.

"Oh! Don't worry Gokudera! I was going to invite you too!" Yamamot laughed not seeing the competitive spirit in Hayato's words at all.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna cried watching Hayato's action; the hot-blooded young man was ready to pick up a fight again.

"That's not what I asked!" Hayato noted not paying attention to Tsuna.

"Ah! What do you want to ask me? Ah! I see! Are we playing the ten questions?" Yamamoto laughed.

It wasn't the first time Yamamoto couldn't get Gokudera's words. While Gokudera was considering Yamamoto an obstacle to his way to become Tsuan's right-hand man in Mafia, Yamamoto was considering everything a game, even things unnatural to happen in a normal person's everyday life. For Yamamoto it was all fun, he was just happy to play mafia.

"Are you mocking me?" Hayato asked angry.

"Hahaha, Gokudera you're so funny," Yamamoto laughed with the gold-hearted laugh of his.

"Ke..." Gokudera hissed annoyed, grabbing Yamamoto from his collarbone.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna cried getting between them. "You shouldn't pick up a fight like this!"

"I'm sorry, Juundaime!" Hayato said lowering his head.

"I'm sure that we can find a solution which..."

"That's right Juundaime!" Hayato cheered. "How didn't I think of that before? We are going to let Jyuundaime choose!" he continued, aiming a finger to Yamamoto.

"Gokudera-kun I..." Tsuna tried to protest.

"That's okay with me," Yamamoto laughed.

Tsuna sweat-dropped and looked at the two guys nervously. Sometimes he was really wishing that he'd never open his mouth at times like this one. Of course inside him he knew that he would prefer to join the easy-going Yamamoto than the hot-blooded Gokudera, yet he didn't want to disappoint either of them. He gave them a nevous smile feeling Gokudera's eye piercing him.

"Emm...Why don't we go to Yamamoto's restaurant but have Gokudera treat us?" Tsuna asked.

"This sounds good!" Yamamoto laughed while Gokudera rolled his eyes.

"If Juundaime says so," Hayato gave in lowering his head.

So, minutes later they were walking together as usual, following the way to Yamamoto's sushi restaurant. Of course Hayato didn't stop sending Yamamoto death glares with the corner of his eyes. Tsuna was sure that the young Mafioso wouldn't hesitate to blow up Yamamoto with his dynamites if someone was asking him to. For Tsuna the sooner they would reach to Yamamoto's place the better it would be.

"Tsuna, did you have fun at school today?" Yamamoto asked with his usual cheerful tone trying to start a conversation.

"Don't be that friendly with Jyundaime!" Hayato hissed.

Tsuna frowned at that. If they were lucky, they would reach to their destination before Gokudera could pick up a fight once again. Looking around him to pass the time he spotted a girl he hadn't seen before. From her height and look she definitely was an elementary student. Though genarally in he eyes she would be just a normal girl leaning on the wall, the things hanging around her arms was what made his eyes roll and let a surprised scream.

"Are you okay Jyundaime?" Hayato asked worried getting in front of him.

"Ah! You should tell me that we were going to play mafia in our way," Yamamoto laughed.

"No, it's not that. Yamamoto! Gokudera!"

"Don't worry Jyundaime! I won't let you uncovered!"

"No, Gokudera-kun, I just..."

Tsuna looked at the strange girl nervously. She had turned her face towards them surprised, reaching her hand to her bag slowly. That wasn't a good sign not a good sign at all. And by the time Tsuna thought that the worst had yet to come, five guys jumped down from the tress around him. Tsuna let out a cry; not a long time ago he could never imagine that guys would hide their selves on the tress, preparing to attack someone in a normal road.

_"Shit, they located us!" one of them said._

_"Who are the others?" _  
_"Who cares? Let's beat them all!"_

As expected of Jyundaime! You sensed these guys!" Hayato praised him with enthusiasm.

"No! That's a misunderstanding! We don't have anything to do with you!" Tsuna tried to explain.

"Are these guys playing too Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"No! Yamamoto, these guys... oh, well... Where is Reborn now?" Tsuna asked trying to escape.

"_He is leaving!"_ the guys said running after him.

"I will not let you to hurt Jyundaime!" Hayato said getting in their way. "I will totally annihilate you."

To their horror they saw a noticeable amount of dynamites flying towards them. Luckily though, if you can consider this luck, there was no one else around to see this. Few seconds later the guys were taken down and Gokudera was returning victorious, ready to receive his praise by Tsuna. However instead of Tsuna he saw a short girl looking at him with her mouth lightly hanging.

"Ah!" Hayato screamed pointing at her. "Jyundaime! You turned into a girl! What did they do to you?"

The mouth of the girl hanged even more. She couldn't believe that the guy who was looking so cool just few seconds ago said such a ridiculous thing. Plus, the idea she had created in her mind for him; that he was standing up like this for someone he didn't know, vanished so quickly. He was actually trying to protect the guy who tried to run away in a cowardly way. And after all that he knelt in front of her on the ground trying to cover his head with his hands while his whole body was shaking.

"Jyundaime, I failed you!" Hayato said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll get over this together...I will follow you no matter what gender you will be, that's how a right hand man must be."

And her second impression for him... A completely idiot. She pouted and titled her head to the side. The guy wasn't joking at all, but at least if her had looked around him; he could have seen that guy, who was still trembling, instead of making weird scenarios in his head about him. She sighed and pointed at Tsuna's direction looking kind of dissappointed

'What is it Jyundaime? What are you trying to tell me?" Hayato asked and turned to the direction she pointed. "Jyundaime!"

Gokudera finally saw the original Tsuna and blinked in confusion. Yamamoto was standing right next to him blinking too. So, if the real Tsuna was there, who was that girl? And what was she doing there? He looked at her again blinking. The girl was now looking at him with her eyes narrowed; more like she was checking him from the top to the bottom.

"Are we done playing mafia?" Yamamoto asked.

'Ah! That's right!" Hayato said remembering that Tsuna was still on the ground and he ran there. "Are you okay Jyundaime?" he asked kneeling down.

"Are those guys gone?" Tsuna shuttered.

"Yes Jyundaime! I, personally, took care of them!" Hayato said proudly.

Tsuna relaxed slowly and he turned to see what had happened. His eyes rolled immediately and his mouth hanged open. Those guys were lying on the ground beaten by Gokudera's dynamites. Yamamoto was standing among them smiling, probably thinking that he was with the winning side and Gokudera didn't seem to realize that if someone happened to see them there that moment, they should start imagining a future behind the bars.

"Are they your friends?" Yamamoto asked looking to other way.

"Oh! That's right Jyundaime! There is a suspicious girl over there," Hayato said and Tsuna realized to whom Yamamoto was talking to.

"No! She witnessed everything!" Tsuna said and freaked out shuffling his hair madly.

"Oi, Tsuna, is she a new friend of yours?" Yamamoto asked.

"No," the girl said talking for a first time. "Thanks for beating these gyus for me though, despite the fact that I wouldn't need your help to handle them anyway, help would have arrived soon."

"Ah? Do, you mean that you know them?" Tsuna asked

"Not personally," she replied.

"Why did they attack Jyundaime?" Hayato interrupted.

"They weren't aiming for him, they were targeting me," the girl calmly said. "You just happened to be involved."

The guys blinked looking at the girl, with Yamamoto's exception, they couldn't understand why these guys would have targeted a tiny girl like her; besides five guys were more than enough to capture a small girl. However Tsuna had something in his mind, the only thing which could explain everything...


	2. Target 2

_**Thanks for trying out my story. I'm sorry about that grammar and spelling mistakes you mentioned on the last part, obviously I have weaknessess, but I just hope you will like the plot enough to keep reading. **__**Thank you.**_

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna said. "This is Yamamoto and this is Gokudera," he continued, introducing the other two.

"Nice to meet you," Yamamoto said waving.

However the girl didn't reply; she just stayed there checking Tsuna and Yamamoto out. Gokudera raised an eyebrow, not letting the new stranger from his eyes; she was really checking out the people around her a lot. Tsuna blinked, waiting for the girl to introduce her self as well, maybe that would make everything clear.

"I'm Akira," she simply said looking at the three guys.

_"Ciaosu!"_

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed.

The abnormal little child was dressed like a minister, a new costume to add in his collection. Tsuna sweat dropped; apparently Reborn made his appearance in a time he didn't need to. Yamamoto laughed, definitely thinking that Reborn's costume had to do something with a game. while Gokudera was trying to figure out the meaning behind Reborn's dress up. However it seemed like Reborn had managed to draw the girl's attention more than they guys had managed, as she bended down checking him out as well with clear curiosity.

"You must be Reborn," she finally said.

"What? You know Reborn?" Tsuna yelled surprised.

"This baby is really popular," Yamamoto said smiling.

"I knew it Jyundaime!" Hayato said pointing at the girl. "She is actually a spy!"

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna said smiling nervously.

"Kind of," the girl said making Tsuna tense.

"With your orders Juundaime!" Hayato said getting in front of Tsuna. "I will annihilate this spy in one minute!" he added grabbing his dynamites.

"No! Gokudera-kun! It's just a little girl!"

_"Are you working for your brother?"_ Reborn asked.  
_"Huh,"_ the girl nodded_. "I usually gather information on guys like these,"_ she claimed pointing at the guys. "_It's kind of hard"._

"What?" Tsuna asked.

_"Your disguise is interesting,"_ the girl continued not paying attention to him.  
_"Do you think so Akira_?" Reborn asked.

"Wait a minute Reborn!"

"Jyundaime, will I blow her up or not?"

"No!" Tsuna said turning to him and then he turned back to Reborn. "Reborn, do you know this girl?"

"It's Hibari's little sister."

Reborn's words fell like thunders on them. They had just messed with someone so-closed-related to Hibari. As a matter of fact, anyone could tell seeing the red band around her arm, sign that she surely had something to do with the discipline committee. However they couldn't expect her to be Hibari's relative, or at least their mind wouldn't go so far, because they could have guessed it as her features were similar to his.

"Hibari's-san little sister?" Tsuna shuttered.

"Hibari has a sister?" Hayato asked wonderingly.

"You were about to blow up Hibari's little sister!" Tsuna cried shaking Hayato from his collarbone. "And then...AND THEN..."

Tsuna entered his panic mode. The image of Hibari came clearly into his mind. He could imagine Hibari's reaction if something like that had happened because of Gokudera's reckless, careless action.

_"You blew my sister up; I'll bite you all to death."_

"Ah! What should we do then?" Tsuna asked more panicked after his thought.

"Is he always like this?" the girl asked.

_"The most of the time,"_ Reborn replied. _"Are you here because of your brother?"_  
_"No,"_ the girl replied in Reborn's question. "This time I search something for me."

That made everyone to stop and look at the girl. She was looking too decisive, whatever was that that she wanted to do. She opened her bag slowly and took out a paper while the guys were watching her actions surprisingly focused. She finally turned it towards them only to let them see the strangest announcement in their lives.

Boyfriend Wanted

-coolness  
-physical strength  
-and fighting techniques  
Are required.

That was enough to make everyone but Reborn burst out laughing; it seemed like a joke to them. Yet, if they had notice the expression on the girl's face, they would have seen that for her that wasn't a joke at all. She closed her eyes in irritation and put the paper back with calm moves.

"After thinking about it a lot, I came into the conclusion that my brother is the coolest guy in Japan, not to mention the strongest," she claimed proudly.

That was enough to make the guys stop laughing; after all every single guy is like this, they never feel comfortable when another guy is praised in front of them. So they did and started to look around trying to look indifferent, however the girl didn't pay much attention to them and continued with her words.

"So, I decided to –as, obviously, I can't marry my own brother- find the second one. I want to date the second coolest guy I can find!"

The guys smiled nervously, of course they would like to be considered cool somehow, but not in that strange way. However there was someone who found the idea more stupid than strange. Hayato soon put on a snob face, placing his hands into his pockets and he threw his head to the side, letting a hiss of annoyance.

"Che... Like any guy would like to date an 8-years-old gir," he finally said, something which made the girl flush.

"You're mistaking Gokudera, she is obviously 10," Yamamoto said and the girl flushed even more, balling her fists.

"I agree with Yamamoto," Tsuna said.

"I'm twelve! I **am** twelve!" the girl said out loud.

She wasn't looking like she was twelve at all; that was what the guys thought. She was neither tall nor curvy as well. If she wasn't wearing girly clothes and she didn't have long hair she could be mistaken for a little boy too, yet, as it seemed Akira wouldn't be pleased if they had mentioned that fact. Tsuna and Yamamoto just gave an awkward smile, but Gokudera didn't seem to understand the situation.

_"Che, why would a guy like to date an annoying little girl?"_ Hayato mumbled.

"So, I decided that I found the perfect guy," she continued trying to regain her confidence. "This guy will be, Gokudera-kun!" she concluded pointing at Hayato.

"What?" the guys asked.

"Good job Hayato," Reborn praised.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed surprised, yet not as surprised as Hayato was.

"So, will we be playing marriage next week? Cool." Yamamoto said laughing.

"That's not a game! I need to find the perfect guy!" the girl insisted. "I promised that to my self! I have to find someone who can surpass my brother!"

"But you said that on your own, just a while ago, _that your brother is the strongest and the coolest_," Tsuna protested.

"Not in that point," the girl said looking downwards.

Tsuna looked at the girl closely; he might didn't have the physical strength his friends had, but he could easily see through people. Maybe all these things the little girl had said were looking like childish, inconstant thoughts, but maybe there was something else behind this. He was about to say something when Gokudera spoke again.

"Che," he sighed. "I would never date a little girl like you. I, Gokudera Hayato, will date only real women, like every Mafioso does!"

"I'm a real woman!" Akira protested.

"No, you're a miniature of a woman!" Hayato snapped; that was quite an insult.

"Why don't you try that Hayato?" Reborn asked.

"Che."

"Reborn! How can you say that? She is only in elementary school!"

"By creating real family bonds into the family, the family will get stronger."

"Reborn! How can you see it like this? It's not like Gokudera-kun is going to marry her!"

"Of course I won't!" Hayato said.

"Can I play the groom then?" Yamamoto asked.

"What?" the guys asked surprised.

"Yamamoto doesn't get it as usual," Tsuna sighed.

"Hn, do what you want, but it will surely won' t be me," Hayato said.

"Hn," the girl mumbled turning her face away.

After that, silence prevailed; which was finally ruined after a couple of minutes by the sound of someone's steps. Everyone looked behind, only to see Minamori's fearsome guy, Hibari Kyoya. Hibari passed between them not even sending a glare, like the guys didn't even exist at the frist palce and walked directly towards his sister.

"Is everything alright Akira?"

"Big brother," she nervously said, loosing her cool all of sudden. "Huh," she nodded tensed. "These three...em...actually two guys..." she corrected her words making Tsuna sweat drop. "...took care of the guys who attacked me."

"You shouldn't disobey, I told you not to walk around alone today."

"I'm sorry big brother, I was searching for the guy I told you."

"I see..." Hibari said sending a death glare to the guys with the corners of his eyes.

That was enough to make the guys winch; Hibari had enough power to make them fear him. Of course he wasn't cut for the role of the sweet big brother, as it was be ridiculous to think of him as the nice big brother who was playing with his little sister, but as the protective big brother, he was able to create an image fearsome enough to send thrills down the spine of the gang.

"I see," he said and then he made a pause. 'Why don't we head back home? Go ahead," he ordered.

"Okay, I understand," she said and followed his order happily.

When Akira took the corner, under Hibari's sharp glace, he turned to the guys; who surprisingly, they had just waited there instead of taking the chance to leave. From his expression they couldn't expect something good; not that they would expect something good from him in any other case. It was clear that Hibari was working alone and for his self. The point was that they didn't know what to expect this time.

"If you mess with my sister... I will bite you to death," he warned them.

After that a pause followed once again...They should have expect it, both the reaction and the infamous catchphrase. After all Hibari wasn't the protective brother who would just take care of his sister, he was the dangerous protective brother who he would never let a guy he hadn't approve to touch his own blood, and thinking that Hibari was looking dangerous anyway that was making it double worse.

"Big brother, are you coming?" Akira asked popping her head up from the corner.

"Of course," Hibari said sending one last glace to Reborn; as it seemed his mood was bad enough to not challenge him that day.

The rests stayed there watching him until he took the corner following his sister. After that Tsuna let a deep sighed in relief while Gokudera fell into his bad mood. Yamamoto and Reborn were their usual selves as always.

"So, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, what about that meal?" Tsuna asked trying to change the atmosphere

'Ah, that's right! Gokudera, you're paying," Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"I already know that... Idiot..." Hayato said following them.

"The next time you're paying, Hopeless Tsuna," Reborn said kicking Tsuna.

"What?" Tsuna said covering his head. 'What did I do now Reborn?"


	3. Target 3

_**The third part is now on. **__**Thanks for reading.**_

Hayato followed Tsuna and Yamamoto at Yamamoto's sushi restaurant where he had to treat them, with the addition of Reborn of course. So after that, he was returning home with empty pockets, not to mention that this treat had costed him his entire tip for the week. Furthermore, he hadn't eaten anything; thinking that if he had eaten as well he wouldn't be able to pay the bill in the end.

"Reborn-san eats way too much," he complained, looking at his empty wallet. "And Yamamoto's restaurant isn't cheap at all," he continued.

His empty stomach joined his complains with its grumbling. Hayato's face took a desperate expression; being in the middle of the road with an empty stomach and an empty walled isn't the most desired situation. Strangely, whenever someone gets hungry his smell seems to obtain super sense. Just like that, Hayato managed to catch the smells around him and he ended following one.

"Ah! It smells good," he said sniffing with pleasure. "It smells so good."

The smell of the food surely can manipulate someone with empty stomach, so Hayato ended climbing the fence to smell it better. He sniffed the air once again before he spotted the place from where the smell was coming out. He looked at the pot in delight wishing he could have a plate when a specific girl with long black hair appeared on the scene and stepped on the stool in front of the kitchen stove to reach the it.

"What?" Hayato exclaimed surprised realizing whose house it was.

However, too shocked to keep his balance, he ended up falling forwards, into the garden, with his face into the grass and his body hurting from the collusion with the ground. He stood up quickly though, ready to run away; though what followed didn't go according to what he was planning to do. Before he manages to do three or more steps, he stepped on something and looked downwards surprised. A small amount of electricity ran through his body, enough to make all his parts go numb and he fell down again.

It wasn't long before someone came running and stood behind him. His lips trembled nervously, not that he was able to move any other part of his body. He managed to see a flash of black hair and suddenly he was being dragged inside the house. Soon he was facing a little girl-who had really take after her brother's glance- sitting on a chair; he wouldn't be able to excuse his self that easy.

'What do you think you were doing in our garden?" she asked crossing her arms.

'Well, I wouldn't be still here if you hadn't set that dangerous trap in your garden."

"Kyoya says that's essential; every fool can fall for this trap."

A vein appeared on Gokudera's forehead while his lips trembled nervously. He had just been called a fool, yet indirectly, but he wasn't able to defend his self; it was his fault he let his guard down and fell for that trap. Plus, there was no easy excuse for someone who was found messing around in someone else's garden, the fact that he was really hungry wouldn't be a good exuse after all.

"So, what were you doing here?"

"No, I... I mean you..." he started; that would be hard to explain.

"You were spying on me? I've seen someone doing that! You're a pervert!"

"That's a stalker!" Hayato said offended. "And don't jump into conclusions that easy!" he snapped.

"So?"

"I..." he started again but his stomach decided to answer for him.

The girl looked at his stomach blinking while Gokudera turned his face away blushing; that was really embarrassing. However that reminded her of the pot she had on the fire and she turned worried to the stove, placing her stool back to its place in front of the kitchen; yet she was stopped before she manages to step on it as Gokudera managed to reach the pot first.

"It needs something more," he said tasting it. "I think you should add mushrooms."

"Oh, I forgot about them," Akira said blinking and opened the fridge, hesitantly taking her stool with her.

"Let me," Hayato said reaching the plate with the chopped mushrooms. That's better, Terriyaki tastes better with mushrooms," he said adding them, not noticing the embarrassment of the girl for not being able to reach things on her own. "It's ready now."

"Thank you."

"I've made Terriyaki once before."

"You know how to cook! That's a benefit!" he said writing down something on her notebook in excitement.

"Stop it," Hayato said closing his eyes in irritation; yet his cheeks were colored with a light blush.

"You know, it's hard for me to reach everything."

"Everyone can see that," Hayato commented taking the pot out of the fire.

Everyone knew that Gokudera was good with dynamites, but with women, anyone could see that it would apply the exact opposite. He should watch what he was saying and the way he was saying it; especially towards girls, and he defeinitely had to work a lot on that. Not realizing what he said, he just turned to her normally but his stomach interrupted him once more. That smell, so close to him, wasn't helping at all. It was when he saw two bowls landing on the table, on the spot right in front of him and two chopsticks being placed carefully on the one with the rice, while another two bowls were placed next to them.

"Would you like to join me" Akira asked.

"Thanks you. I will take the offer!" Hayato thanked with grace.

He didn't have to hear that twice; he sat on the seat right away setting the chopsticks apart while he was looking at the unexpected free meal with sparkling eyes. Akira sighed and sat next to him eating slowly, watching the weird guy enjoying his every bite.

"Oh, that's right...Are you eating alone? Where is your family?"

"Sometimes Kyoya is here, Mum is currently on a job-trip and she won't be back for three months, Dad returns late in the afternoon so he can't be here for the meal; but big brother is busy some times and he can't attend the meal, so I eat alone, even when mum is here she returns home late with dad."

"Oh...

"That's why when we marry..."

"What? I never accepted that! I'm not going to date a kid! And of course I'm not going to marry it."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

'Yes! I, Gokudera Hayato, will take only a real woman by my side," he said daydreaming. "…A woman who will match to a great Mafioso, Jyundaime's right hand man!"

"Yamamoto's woman?" Akira asked narrowing her eyes; obviously knowing his weak point already.

"No!" Hayato said, placing his chopsticks back to their place annoyed.

At the same time he heard steps coming from the hall and soon he saw no one else but Hibari standing in the doorway, holding a bag from the supermarket-not an image, Hibari would like the others to see. When Hayato heard that Hibari was busy, he surely didn't have that in mind and of course he wasn't expecting him to be at home so early; he was planning to leave soon enough in order to avoid this meeting.

"What is he doing here?" Kyoya asked looking at Hayato with an unfriendly, as always, look.

"Oh, he helped me with cooking, so I thought that I should treat him. He knows how to cook, big brother!"

"I see," Hibari coldly said. "Akira, do you mind carrying these to my room?" he asked giving her his bag and jacket.

"Of course not," she said taking them.

Akira let the kitchen leaving the two young men behind. Gokudera gulped -not knowing what would follow- catching Hibari's cold stare. Hibari walked to the fridge, opened it and placed the things he brought inside. Gokudera sighed in relief; maybe he didn't have to worry at after all.

"What were you doing with my sister?"

"Nothing," Hayato answered fast; or he actually had to worry a lot?

"Nothing?" Kyoya asked turning.

"Yes"

"Then don't mess with my sister," Kyoya hissed.

His expression turned from a cold one into a dark one too fast and Gokudera found his self knocked out of the house. Why Hibari had to turn that violent all of sudden? He turned grunting to the gate of the fence where Hibari was standing looking down at him.

"I won't let a guy like you around her," Kyoya said shutting the door into Hayato's face.

"Bastard..."

Hibari had finished with the young trump, for that time at least. He could never approve a useless guy like him after all. The time he entered inside the house his little sister returned back to the kitchen smiling, however her smile faded fast when she saw nobody else but him inside and looked at him quizically. Hibari raised an eyebrow getting the newspaper from the table.

"Big brother, where is Gokudera-kun?"

"He said that he had some stuff to do and left."

"But he didn't say goodbye."

"I know," Kyoya answered opening the newspaper; not the he gave Hayato any options.

"Oh, okay," Akira said looking away. "I'll serve your tha meal."

Hibari nodded and turned to his newspaper, watching his little sister with the corners of his eyes; that faded smile came again into his mind. Could that mean that his sister was actually enjoying the company of that useless guy? That would be nonsense.

"Big brother, I have decided on something."

'And what could that be?"

"I will find a guy who will be able to stand up to you equally."

Hibari smirked at that and turned to the newspaper relieved. He knew that his sister was twelve, turning to thirteen and she was in an age where girls were starting to get interested in guys, but he also knew that his sitter was thinking of him highly; so she couldn't possibly compare him with that guy, he worried for no reason after all. _If he only knew..._

In the meantime Gokudera was walking back to his place with his pride hurt, but at least a full stomach. For him, being kicked out of a place, and especially by that specific guy, wasn't something he could forget that easy. Everything was going wrong that day, especially after meeting one specific girl; the Hibari siblings weren't bringing him luck at all, it must have been in the family.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted with his infamous way.

'Reborn-san!" Gokudera exclaimed surprised.

"Nice to see you Gokudera," Reborn said jumping down from the branch he was standing on. "How did it go with Hibari's sister?"

"What?" Hayato asked rolling his eyes.

Of course Gokudera could never see that coming, as a matter of fact he thought that he was alone all that time so he couldn't expect this question. On the other hand, considering that Reborn seemed to know everything, asking how Reborn was aware for this would be pointless. And as Gokudera was thinking about this looking at Reborn nervously, Reborn was standing in front of him patiently; waiting for an answer.

"Che," Hayato said puffing. "This girl is annoying."

"Does this mean that she's your type?"

"Reborn-san! There is no way I'll date this girl!" Hayato stubbornly said turning his face away.

"I didn't mention something like that..."Reborn said.

"That...That's true..."Hayato said embarrassed.

"But since you brought it up..."

"Euh?"

"We could talk about it."

"Reborn-san, I told you! I won't date this girl! No way! Not to mention that she is younger than me!"

"Only two years..."

"That's true. But that it's not the point! I won't do that!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to date a real woman!"

"But if you do it, it will create new bonds into the family; Tsuna would appreciate that!"

Gokudera froze by these words. For a moment there was a battle between his aim and his desire. The truth was that if he would succeed to create those bonds, pleasing Tsuna, his aim to become his right hand-man would become closer; of course the fact that Tsuna never liked the idea of mafia didn't pass through his mind even once. Realizing his thoughts he shook his head trying to make them go away.

"No! As I said I will date only a real woman!" Hayato said decisively

"A real woman? Isn't she a woman too?"

"She is a little girl!" Hayato said balling his fists. 'A real woman..." he started lacing his fingers with a daydreaming face. "A real woman has to be strong! She has to be decisive! She had to able to fight by my side! Mysterious, tall, passionate! And most important! She has to be in Mafia in order to be a great match for a great Mafioso! And of course she must not have my sister's cooking skills!" he concluded emphasizing on the last part.

Suddenly Gokudera realized that he had said way too much in front of Reborn; for someone who was caring about his overall image so much that was really embarrassing. He should try to keep the image of the tough Mafioso instead of daydreaming in front of someone like Reborn. He stopped forming a nervous smile on his lips while his face was colored with a bright shade of red.

"Gokudera-kun..."

"Yes, Reborn-san."

"You watch too many movies," Reborn noted after a small pause.

"Reborn-san!" Hayato said lowering his head.

"Okay then Gokudera, I'll let you make your own choice."

"Euh?" Hayato exclaimed looking up surprised.

"Ciao-ciao!" Reborn said before he disappears.

_That was too easy..._

"Reborn-san didn't insist," Hayato said blinking "This means that..."

Gokudera's face became serious while a soft Italian music started playing in the background. A soft wind made his hair wave and sakura petals started falling around him, nicely decorating the scene, even though no one knew from where all these came.

"Reborn-san understand that a Mafioso can only take a woman as his mate only if this woman manage to make his Mafioso heart beat fast since the first sight, waking up the passion inside him!" he said moved balling his hands in front of his chest. "Ax expected from a mafioso like him."

"Yes, he does watch way too many movies," Reborn commented watching the scene.

Therefore that didn't mean that Gokudera had seen the last of Akira. The fact that he hadn't agree on that didn't mean that Reborn had gave up on the idea to get her into the family as, in his belief, not only that would mean that Hibari would be more attached to the family, as it became obvious that he was too protective towards his sister, but she would make a great add if she was trained properly. She was sharing the shame blood with Hibari. As for Gokudera..._the choice was his..._


	4. Target 4

"Lambo-san is the best!"

"Lambo get down! High places-dangerous!" I-Pin called.

Gokudera's nerves were on their limits. When Reborn said that he had a special mission for him he could never imagine that he would end up doing baby-sitting. Tsuna had training with Reborn, Hana had to visit her doctor and she couldn't take the kids along. Yamamoto was occupied by the baseball club, Haru was busy that day and Tsuna couldn't ask Kyoko to babysit for him so he was their only option left. Of course, if he could he would have avoided for sure, but he didn't want to disappoint Tsuna or Reborn.

"Lambo! Get down! Playing there-dangerous!"

"Do what she says stupid cow!" Hayato snapped, grabbing Lambo.

"Let me down Octopus head!" Lambo yelled.

The bell rang just when the two of them were ready to get into a fight. Gokudera ran to open the door hopeful that his time as a babysitter had come to an end, letting Lambo fall down as a result. Maybe someone had come to save him already. Full of joy that he would be free son, he opened the door quicly only to make a face of dissappointment a few seconds later. Lambo and I-Pin looked at him confused by the shift of hiss mood.

"A-ki-ra-chan..."

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Why are you here?"

"Reborn-san asked me to keep company to the kids because he was worried that you couldn't handle it."

"What?"

"I also brought something to eat."

"Akira-san!" Lambo cheered and jumped on her.

"LAMBO!"

Two months had passed since the day they had met that girl. Since that day, Reborn had managed to maker become very close to the others; Lambo was the most attached to her, to Gokudera's displease. She could get as annoying as Lambo, especially when she was with him and I-Pin.

"Bento!" Lambo cheered grabbing the box with the food.

Gokudera sighed. A least Lambo would stay quiet while he was eating her thought, trying to look at the bright side. Suddenly a bento box appeared in front of him as well. Gokudera blinked and looked at her. Akira was standing there waiting and so Gokudera moved his hands towards it hesitantly.

"It's for you Gokudera-kun!"

"Ah, thank you," Hayato said taking it.

He watched the strange girl as she was taking her place beside him. Lambo and I-Pin were already eating theirs with a great appetite. Gokudera turned to his own bento taking his chopsticks but, when he eventually took a closer look at i,t his mouth hanged; the rice was actually shaped into a all this time this girl hadn't give up on that idea. Hayato looked at her with the corner of his eyes feeling his cheeks burning. He decided that it would be better not to comment on this and he took his first bite nervously. His face joined Lambo's and I-Pin's expressions.

"This tastes good!" he said looking at the box surprised.

"Miss Nana says that love pass through one man's stomach. She also gave me some tips!" Akira said.

Gokudera sweat dropped at this comment and the corners of his lips moved spasmodically. He tried to keep eating his meal but due to hisnervousness, while the others were about to finish theirs, he hadn't eaten even the half of it. Few minutes later the usual noise filled the house. When they finished cleaning around Akira joined the kids.

"Che... That's not supposed to be how a woman acts," Hayato mumbled.

"Gokudera-kun! We decided that we want to take a walk!

"Lambo-san wants to go out!"

"I-Pin wants too!"

'Hold on a moment!" Hayato tied to protest.

It was too late; all of them had run outside forcing Gokudera to run after them. If something were to happen to them, he would be the one responsible. Therefore, as those kids weren't willing to stop, he found his self pouting while he was following them around the streets of Namimori. Unfortunately for him he soon lost sight of them when he drew his attention away for a moment.

"That's why I hate playing tag," he growled.

"_AAAAhhhh"_

Lambo's annoying voice rang into Gokudera's ears; at least he would be able to find them now. The point was that he didn't even have to search for them as three hurricanes were running towards him laughing. His eyes rolled as they were getting closer and closer running faster than her would expect; and before he is able to react they bumped into him.

Gokudera fell back hitting his back on the ground, his eyes closed for a few seconds and when he opened them again he was surrounded by smoke. He coughed, trying to see around him, while he was hearing steps fading away mixed with yells and cries; most likely those kids had run away again. He nailed his nail on his jeans clearly pissed, ready to scold everyone. He looked up, trying to find his first victim when he saw a strange figure standing right in front of him.

Gokudera blinked and stood up trying to take a btter look. When the fumes finally cleared, and he managed to see who that person was, his eyes opened wide. Right in front of him was standing a woman, about 19-20 with long black and onyx eyes, about half a head taller than him. She looked around her with narrowed eyes, having her right hand in her pocket while she was holding a rope with the other one.

"Don't tell me," she said with a deep feminine voice looking around her startled.

_'Tall, strong, mysterious... These eyes.. This voice... The woman of my dreams!'_

The same time, the heart of the young Mafioso started beating fast as he had just seen a dream turning into reality. Gokudera's cheeks burnt and he stayed there stunned. The young woman turned to him with an unemotional face which wasn't letting anyone read her; however in the sight of Gokudera she smiled and her mood changed pretty fast.

"You..." she said. "Ahhh..."

"I... I... I'm Gokudera," Hayato started shuttering. "...Hayato."

'Ah! I can't believe it!" she said placing her hands on his shoulders while Gokudera's heartbeat was getting faster and faster.

"Ah.. euhm... I.. huh..." Gokudera vocalized.

"You look great... _and kind of short_!" she said. "It's been-"

With these words Gokudera fainted; all this was too much for him. After all, even though he was acting all cool around girls because he wasn't interesting in one; the truth was that he was really nervous when things were coming into this point... relationships.

"_Hayato-san, it's just Aiti_."

_'Aiti...If I stay like this will I get the CPR. Does this mean that I'll get my first kiss?'_

_"Gokudera-kun?"_

_"Hahaha! Lambo beat Octopus-head!"_ he heard feeling someone jumping on him.

"_Lambo lies!"_

Gokudera's eyes opened immediately and instead of that girl I-Pin, Lambo and Akira were leaning over him blinking. Without losing time he lifted up his body and looked around him.

"Where is she?"

"Who? I-Pin saw no one."

"That girl!"

"Hahaha...Octopus-head is seeing things! _It's become Lambo-sama beat him hard_."

"A girl! I mean a woman! A woman! She was here a minute ago!"

"Gokudera-kun, are you hallucinating?" Akira asked.

"But I saw her! And she touched me and then..."

"Hentai," Akira said pouting.

"What?"

"Let's go," she added taking the kids away.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Hayato insisted. "Che... Whatever," he continued when nobody turned.

He didn't really care, he just looked at the position that girl was standing. Maybe she was busy and she had to go, but he had decided, he had to find that woman because he had just found…_his dream-girl._

"Gokudera-kun, earth is here," he heard and he saw a hand waving in front of his face.

"Euh?" Hayato exclaimed turning back to reality.

"Octopus-head was blushing!"

"I-Pin saw it too!"

'Shut up stupid cow!" Hayato said grabbing Lambo.

"Octopus-head can't catch Lambo-san," Lambo said taking water balloons out of his head. "That's for yelling at Lambo-san!"

Lambo threw the balloons straight into Hayato's face and they exploded. The water got Gokudera's hairs and clothes wet. Lambo was challenging his luck; Gokudera's blood was boiling with anger. Lambo would have received some serious damage if someone else hadn't get in the middle.

"Gokudera-kun!" Akira said taking Lambo away. "How can you act like this? He is just a little kid!"

"What! Don't defend him!"

"Huh! Gokudera-kun is always mean to Lambo-san!" Lambo complained.

"Like _you_ don't cause that!" Hayato snapped.

"You could try to be nicer to him."

"Che.."

"Why don't you try?" she asked turning Lambo to him.

"Ah?" Lambo exclaimed quizzically.

Gokudera looked at Lambo blinking, then she turned to Akira and then back to Lambo. Few moments passed with Gokudera and Lambo looking at each other's yes, making I-Pin look nervously at them, while Gokudera was fighting with his self on whether he should take Lambo or not. He finally decided to take him swallowing his pride, yet the time he tried to extend his hands Lambo started crying.

"Akira-san! Lambo don't want to go!" Lambo said turning to her lacing his hands around his neck.

"_You little..."_ Gokudera growled balling his fists.

"At least, it was a start," she said making Gokudera turn surprised. "You stayed facing each other without arguing for a couple of minutes, that's a progress," she added sighing.

"Hahaha! Lambo-san would do better, but octopus-head had a strange glow in his eyes. Lambo-san saw it because Lambo-san is a great Hitman!"

"That's wrong Lambo!" I-Pin said.

"You litte de-"

"See Gokudera-kun?" she said interruptig him. "You can do a lot if you try, maybe it will be better next time.

"Hu..Huh..." Hayato said and she nodded looking serious.

"Let's go back Lambo, I-Pin," she said turning to them.

Gokudera looked at this odd girl closely. For a very first time he noticed that despite he looks; despite the fact that she was looking so young and little, she was actually looking very mature when she wanted to. Moreover it was the first time someone talked to him like that. Could she possible look so sure when thinking that he can accomplish something that much no matter how simple that looked like.

"This girl..."

Gokudera shook his head to make these thoughts go away. After all he had other things to think about; like finding a specific someone, or better a specific girl and indeed soon. He couldn't miss the woman or his dream, especially in the upcoming day.


	5. Target 5

_**Hi, the fifth part is finally done. For one more time, thanks for keeping up with me. **__**Your reviews are always appreciated. Thank you.**_

That day was special, especially for the female students of Namimori. Only two simple words; White Day, can explain everything. After Valentine's Day it was the boys' turn to return the favor to the girls. Normally Tsuna should be the most anxious at school; yet this year he had a competitor to was peeking from time to time under his desk to check the box with the chocolates he had bought the same morning. His search was a complete failure the past two days; therefore he had faith that his fate would unite him with his perfect woman that day. That was why had had the box there.

"Gokudera-kun do you think you can answer this?" the teacher asked seeing him spacing off.

"x(x+y)-5," Hayato said not even looking at him.

"Hu…Huh, that's right Gokudera-kun," the teacher said sweat dropping while the girls around were squealing.

"_Che…Piece of cake…"_ Hayato mumbled

Mathematics was the last thing Gokudera would think of that day. Three days had passed since he had he had seen her, three whole days. Through these days he had passed from the area a lot of times, hoping to see her around; he even asked a few people who were living in that area about her, giving the description of the mysterious girl he had met. But no matter how many people he had asked, nobody seemed to have a clue about her.

"Class dismissed," the teacher finally said.

It seemed like ages had pasted since the final bell ring. The classes seemed so boring that day; after all nobody was really in mood to pay attention. Even the teachers seemed to be relaxed. Gokudera slowly gathered his stuff and then he took his bag to his left hand. Now he had only one thing left. He slowly took the box with the chocolates from under the desk and then he sighed.

"Gokudera-kun…"

"Jyundaime!" Hayato exclaimed startled.

"So, you have a box ready for someone," Tsuna said looking at the box.

"Ah…Jyundaime, this is…."

"Will you give Akira-san one too?" Yamamoto interfered.

"Why would I do that?" Hayato asked folding his lips.

He blinked for a moment and recalled Valentine's Day. Back then, not only he had to ignore all these annoying little girls but he alseo had to avoid _that_ specific little girl. He had seen her around while she was trying to approach him but in the end he had managed to avoid her and she eventually gave up. Even so, when Hayato returned to his desk for his last class that day he found a box with homemade chocolates under his desk.

'That's true," Hayato said

"Maybe I should give her one," Yamamoto continued. "She cooked pasta for us the other day…you should be there Gokudera."

"Huh," Tsuna said smiling.

"Pa-sta?"

"Maybe she will cook for me again if I'll give her chocolates," Yamamoto kindly laughed.

"Don't you dare," Hayato snapped, surprising even his self.

"Why?" Yamamoto asked blinking.

"Because…"

Really why? Gokudera repeated this question into his mind but he wasn't able to answer. Why did he get that offensive after that statement? There was no reason. The only thing he knew was that he would really like to taste that pasta as well; maybe like some couples used to do back in Italy. A small table under the moon with candles, holding hands while soft Italian music would be playing in the background. He could translate the lyrics in a soft voice for her to make her understand them while they would exchange glances and the same time they would share the pasta…

"Because?"

"Are you okay Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked seeing Hayato spacing out while a fair blush crossed his cheeks.

Gokudera came back to reality again, realizing what he was fantasizing something he should haven't. He shook his head to make the image go away. Why did he have to imagine something like that, with that girl, in that way, in a really strange way? He glanced back at Tsuna and Yamamoto confused before he looks downwards again to hide his embarrassment.

"Because you're too tall for her!" he said before he runs away.

"Hahaha, sounds fair," he heard Yamamoto saying, laughing it off.

That was the only thing which came to mind; he could find no other excuse to explain his odd reaction. That fact made him more confused than ever. On the top of that, he ran away after that like a coward.

"Hahaha! Step aside Octopus-head!"

Lambo passed by like a tycoon, making Gokudera to rotate around his self. It was the last person Gokudera wanted to see at that moment, so he decided to calm his self down and keep up with his way. He turned forward again but something else came to stop his way. To his surprise he saw the girl he was searching all these days standing right in front of him.

"Oh, Hayato-san," she said blinking and looking pretty bored.

Gokudera felt his legs weak and he ended falling on the ground under the girl's quizzical glances but he stood up immediately; after all he had an image to keep clear. The girl seemed to be a little tidier up that day, just a little more formal; but it was enough to make crazy ideas pass through Gokudera's mind. He couldn't help but wonder if she had dressed up like this for him.

"It's Aiti…Aiti, right?" he asked blushing.

"Huh, that would be right... I guess," she said titling her hair.

"Aiti…-san... I was wondering…"

He had to say it; he had finally had the girl of his dreams in front of him. But what if he was getting rejected. After all he was younger than her and she could easily find boys of her age, or so he thought. But he couldn't let the way open to all the other guys, thus he tighten his grip on the box ready to make the first move.

"…if you would like to spend this day…"

"Gokudera-kun, be careful!" Tsuna called.

"We're playing Mafia again!" Yamamoto's laughing voice followed.

"Shit…" Hayato said wide-eyed while the so called dream-girl looked at them arching an eyebrow.

Gokudera didn't want to turn and face them; they had ruined the moment. But that was a big mistake. If he had turned he would have seen that everyone was running towards him while bullets were flying around. Shortly after, he laying on his belly on the ground, having everyone on the top pf him, a big pouf followed while shots were still falling around mixed with Tsuna's scream and Yamamoto's laugh,

"_What's going on here, Sawada-kun?"_ Akira asked.

It was when Gokudera noticed that she was standing behind him and apparently completely unarmed. His eyes rolled. That was really careless; with all these bullets around how could she just stay there like nothing was happening? Gokudera grabbed her forcing her to stay down beside him. The same times the shots stopped; nice timing.

"Reborn! Are you crazy? Why did you start shooting at us?" Tsuna complained. "Ah! Adult Lambo is here too!"

"Nice to see you Young Vongola."

Gokudera gritted his teeth; Yamamoto, Reborn, Akira, I-Pin, Lambo, even Jyundaime was there. Why did they have to appear that special moment? He turned to the place his perfect woman was standing just a while ago trying to come up with an excuse; yet he just saw an empty space. His mouth dropped; she had disappeared again and he hadn't even managed to ask her out.

"Why is Adult Lambo here? Why were you shooting at us Reborn?"

"I just wanted to see you how you would protect each other. Lambo was hit by the 10-year-Bazooka when you fell on Gokudera, useless Tsuna. You all suck."

"Ah, I guess my young self should be more careful," Adult Lambo said passing his hand through his hair. "He interrupted me while I.." he started saying but he stopped when he faced Hayato and after a pause he started laughing.

"You phony... What's so funny?" Hayato asked feeling his blood boiling.

"Lambo will really grow up in ten years from now," Akira commented with a smile. "He'll be a great Mafioso."

"Che…" Hayato mumbled.

Lambo wouldn't be the only one who would have grown up in ten years from that day; he would also turn into a great Mafioso. Gokudera closed his eyes imagining the moment; he would be a tall, strong, respectful Mafioso and she would be that to see that he thought inside him.

'_Lambo won't stand a ghost of a chance against a great Mafioso like me.' _

"Euh? Akira-san!" Lambo said forming a smile. "It's been a long time! It's the first time to see you after so many times I came in the past!" he said taking her hands in his.

"Ah…o-kay…"

"Akira-san you look so cute _and short_! Look how cute you are," Lambo said hugging her.

"Euh? That's not like Lambo," Tsuna commented.

"What a nice moment, are they siblings?" Yamamoto asked smiling.

"KE?" Hayato exclaimed mouth-dropping.

"Lambo-likes Akira-san a lot," I-Pin said; of course meaning in the only way kids understand.

"Euh?" Hayato exclaimed.

"It's only natural; she is the only one she really likes spending time with him so-"

"_Let her stupid cow! You'll drown her!"_ Hayato said loud trying to move Lambo away.

"Gokudera-kun, what are you doing?" Tsuna yelled

"Hn," Reborn mumbled smirking.

"_I said le-" _Hayato started again but he ended up holding a little Lambo in his hands.

Lambo turned and faced Gokudera blinking while everyone turned his attention to them. Gokudera tighten his grip around Lambo's waist due to his nervousness; how would he explain his actions to the others once again? Lambo's lips started trembling when he felt that grip on him. In case Gokudera had already decided to punish him there would be no escape for him as he was already in his hands.

"Ah! Octopus head wants to hurt Lambo!" he said and turned to Akira extending his hands towards her.

If he had to escape he really had to do it soon enough. He grinned inside him; he was lucky that there were so many people around. The hot-tempered, young Mafioso wouldn't be able to do anything to him; especially if he would be able to move from Gokudera's hands into the hands of his new friend, the little friend who was always protecting him.

"Akira-san…Akira-san! Lambo is a good boy! Gokudera-kun is bad!"

"What? Little demon, you…" Hayato growled.

"Gokudera-kun was fine. Lambo imagines things," I-Pin said.

"It's okay I-Pin. I will just keep Lambo for now," Akira said looking at the little girl.

"Che…" Hayato mumbled looking at Lambo with the corners of his eyes.

"We have to head back home. Tsuna has to study," Reborn said.

'Eeee? Reborn! You can't shoot us first and then pretend that nothing happened!" Tsuna complained but he immediately got smacked by Reborn.

"Stop talking and start walking," Reborn said.

"I have to go back as well. I promised my dad that I'll help him today."

"Akira-chan, you can give us Lambo now," Tsuna said.

"No! I want to stay with Akira-san!"

"But Lambo.." Tsuna tried to protest.

"It's okay," Akira chuckled. "I can keep him."

"But Akira-san, if Hibari-san sees Lambo and if Lambo acts like his usual self around him, then Lambo…"

"It's okay Tsuna-kun, I know what you mean," she said giving him a nervous smile. "I was meaning that I'll bring him back later."

"Okay then, it's settled," Reborn said.

"Bye guys," she said.

"Bye, Hibari's sister," Yamamoto said.

"Be careful! Lambo reckless!" I-Pin warned and Lambo pointed his tongue out.

Everyone was about to leave when Reborn turned and looked back. Actually there was someone who hadn't move and he had just stayed back there, not following the others as he would normally do. Reborn raised an eyebrow seeing that Gokudera wasn't willing to move from the looks of it.

"Aren't you going to come with us Gokudera?" he asked.

"Euh?" Hayato exclaimed surprised.

"Euh? Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna repeated confused.

"Ah, no!" Hayato said nervously. "I have to do something back to my place," he said putting his hands into his pockets looking around indifferently.

"Okay," Reborn said fast.

"But…" Tsuna started only to get smacked but Reborn.

"Start walking back home Tsuna," Reborn said and in few minutes they had disappeared.

Gokudera turned to the little girl, who wasn't as little as she was looking to be. She had stayed back with her, for no reason. Inside him he knew that he wouldn't be able to meet his _perfect girl _again, at least for that day. Akira turned to him blinking, catching his glance before he manages to look away.

"Gokudera-kun, aren't you going too?"

"Well… ahh… I still have some time," he said kicking the ground back slightly. "I can walk you home, the stupid cow might try to do something. He can get into troubles very easily."

"It's going to be okay," she said smiling. "He is asleep already," she added cocking her head to the side.

"I didn't notice," Hayato said looking at Lambo.

"But it would be really nice if you walk me home. No one else asked me something like that before. I usually walk home with Kyoya."

Gokudera gave her a nervous smile; there was no wonder that no one else had asked that. With Hibari being around her, no one would dare even if he wanted. So, he found his self walking a girl to her home for a very first time in his life, noting to write it into the _Sings of Turning into a Man _notebook.

Gokudera couldn't help but think that she was looking like a mother, or without that exaggeration a little more feminine, when she was treating Lambo like that. He would also have his own child one day; maybe a son who could take his place into mafia. _One day he'll have his own family and he'll live into a big mansion close to Jyundaime's castle. The mansion will have a big garden..._

'_Mum! Mum dad is home' _the child will call.

Gokudera had entered into his imagination again, where he hadn't grown up at all, as he was missing the details. The little boy was running towards him laughing. He caught the little guy and hold him up laughing as well and then they both turned to look at the woman of his dreams … but the actually saw…

"Akira-chan?" he exclaimed amused by his own fantasize in the middle of the road.

"Yes? What happened?"

"Euh? Euuh! Ah, we're here!" he said; feeling relieved that they had just reached to her home.

"I saw that," she said blinking and she stood in front of the gate of the fence.

"I informed you just in case," he said turning his face away stubbornly.

"I see…Thank you," she said and bowed. "It was really nice of you."

Gokudera turned to her lightly with a soft blush on his cheeks. Suddenly the box he was holding felt heavy in his hands, making him realize that he was holding it all the way there. He looked from the box to the girl who was about to enter into her garden and he instinctively extended the box towards her.

"You can have it," he said extending hand he was holding the present.

"Ah?" she exclaimed surprised.

"For the White Day," he continued feeling his cheeks burning.

"Thank you," she said blinking.

"No need to," Hayato said placing his other hand into his pocket as well, looking away.

"So, that's why all the girls were so excited today. I had completely forgotten about it," she said smiling nervously. "But thank you," she added trying not to sound rude.

Gokudera turned to her trying to look indifferent. He raised an eyebrow seeing her looking downwards with a small smile on his lips; in contrast to her explosive, stubborn altitude. Gokudera was confused by that reaction and he felt even more confused when she finally looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Gokudera-kun.." she said.

"Ye... Yes?"

"Are you going to take Lambo back with you?"

"Huuuuuh... Huh. I guess it can't be helped," Hayato said leaning to take Lambo.

Akira turned to Gokudera's direction and then she placed him softly into his arms. In a strange way he liked the moment and he couldn't help but wonder how Lambo was feeling under her care. A small smile played on his lips and he leaned down to her cheek feeling her tensing. His lips were about to touch her cheek when…

"What do you think you're doing?"

Gokudera lost his balance since the voice caught him by surprise and fell on the ground. Hibari was standing there, right behind his sister. He had managed to open the gate of the fence that quiet that Gokudera didn't notice. And into all of these, Lambo opened his eyes not looking sleepy at all, making Gokudera look at him with frustration, and then he jumped into Akira's embrace.

"It's okay Kyoya. Gokudera-kun was going to leave," Akira said covering up for him looking kind of ashamed.

"Lambo saw it all! Octopus-head wanted to eat Akira-san! It was going to be like TV! Lambo knows what follows! Lambo-san knows it all!"

Gokudera's eyes rolled and his cheecks started burning madly. So Lambo had actually wake up before he fall down. If Lambo was going to say something wrong that would lead to a big misunderstanding. The worst part was that Hibari was actually paying attention Lambo's words for a very first time and that wasn't a good sign.

"Octopus-head would charm Akira-san and then Akira-san would say that she would only like to be with him. And then he would take Akira-san away from Lambo-san. Lambo-san knows it, because that's what happens on TV all the time. And then mama cries and Lambo-san cries too because mama gets sad. That's why Lambo-san won't let Octopus-head take Akira-san away from Lambo said," he said fast, yet decisively holding up his tears.

'_Oh no, he did it.'_

Akira let a chuckled. Lambo had seen everything with his own unique way, getting all protective, but he had chosen the wrong time. Hibari raised an eyebrow and sent him a glare; he wasn't really pleased after what he had heard. Observing, as usual, he noticed the box in his sister's hands and narrowed his eyes. Everything was coming in pieces.

"I see," he said and turned to his sister. "He can take this baby and leave then. I want you to come with me today."

"You mean…"

"Huh. Go to change," he said and she smiled brightly.

"Lambo. You'll have to go with Gokudera-kun…"

"But…"

"If Lambo stays calm and won't make Gokudera mad then I'll come to play with him tomorrow, okay?"

"Huh! Lambo-san will be a good boy," Lambo said while she was giving him back to Gokudera who had stood up again in between.

"Thank you Gokudera-kun, have a good day," she said before she runs inside.

Gokudera and Lambo watched her till she finally entered into her house. The same time they both felt two eyes stabbing their backs. They turned their heads sweating. Hibari didn't look happy at all by their presence there and he wasn't trying to hide it even in the least.

"If you mess with my sister… I'll bite you to death," Kyoya said grabbing Hayato from his collarbone.

"Che…" Hayato said pushing Kyoya's hand away. "She is okay with me, no one asked you to interfere," Hayato said surprised by his own words.

"I don't like you."

"Me neither," Hayato answered back.

"Go."

"I would do that anyway. Let's go Lambo."

"_Lambo-san has to act nice to Octopus-head," _Lambo mumbled_. "If Lambo-san is not nice Akira-san won't play with him… But Lambo-san doesn't like the scary guy too…"_

'Stay Calm-Stay Clam-Stay calm…' Gokudera repeated.

That was a really long day for him...


	6. Target 6

_**Thanks for keeping up with this story. **__**I'm really grateful.**_

Hibari was looking out of the window with his eyes narrowed. The truth was that his mind was somewhere else. From time to time he was stealthily looking at his sister with the corners of his eyes. It was the first time he let her follow him into his office no matter how many times she had asked him before. Yet that time was different; even though his altitude had remained cold, he had become really anxious.

He slowly turned to the youngest member of his family and watched her while she was checking everything around the room. The fact that she was already twelve had never made him worried before; after all she was still a kid. Her tiny figure, the way she was always looking younger and her ambition was always a great help and she had succeeded many times as a spy for the discipline committee. Of course he always had to be around, he would never let someone hurt her; he was the one who was always protecting her. As their parents weren't at home for the most of the day they had to do things of their own and of course he always had the responsibility for both of them.

So till that day it was just the two of them; but all of sudden a third person appeared. At first, he thought that he had nothing to worry about and that he could stay calm but he had eventually seen it. Despite the fact that she was looking cool and calm as always, there was something different in the way she was looking at that foreign guy; he could see that she cared about him. He couldn't say love, because it was a really big word, but with time this thing would surely and strangely been developed into this. Hibari always disliked sharing things and this sisterly care was not an exception, as he was really used to be the only one his sister was caring and admiring all this time. That was thekind of thoughts he had about the situation after those baby's words, but he didn't want to admit it.

It was too soon to think about that but it was a reality he had to face. One day someone would take his sister away, she'd have someone else to protect her and then…what about him? She was still too young; she couldn't be considered a woman because of her age, she couldn't be considered as 'a girl to notice' from the guys around her because of her childish characteristics and features as well; yet that guy was still around her. He wasn't dumb; he could tell that there was something between them from the scene he saw. In addition to that he had also given her a box of chocolates. So that guy had actually dared to set his eyes on his sister and approach her without getting his approval.

Hibari smirked and turned his gaze outside again. If he had to hand his sister under someone else's protection then that guy would have to prove that he is qualified enough, whoever he was. He had decided; his sister should end in safe hands and he was going to be the one who would take care of that.

'_I hope that his intentions are good enough. He is the most probable candidate for the future after all… Things is not going to be easy Gokudera Hayato…'_

"Big brother…"  
"Huh."  
"You look like you're planning something. I haven't seen you smirking like that for a while now."  
"It's nothing Akira."

She lowered her head discouraged. Every time she was wishing that her brother would finally open to her; yet every time was like he was showering her with cold water. Hibari was a shining example of an over-protective brother but the same time he was always in a distance. She stubbornly folded her lips looking directly in his eyes, something which made Hibari look back at her in the same way. At least there were always signs that they were siblings.

"I should stay back with Lambo and Gokudera-kun…"

"Gokudera…_kun_"

So Gokudera Hayato, a man who knew nothing about Hibari's decision, was still walking around the streets one week later. Officially he was just doing it because he wanted to pass the time. Unofficially, he was still searching for his fairy. Every single time he was going to talk to her something had to happen and she was dissappearing within few seconds. That was just…

"Amazing!" he said lacing his fingers. "What a woman!"

"Woman? Did you say woman Hayato?"

Gokudera winched at the sound f that voice, which could belong only to one man. He turned his head slowly, with the corner of his lips trembling nervously only to see that his fears were actually true. Shamal was standing few steps away from his, leaning on a wall.

"Finally Hayato, you discovered what love is…"  
"Ahhh…" Hayato vocalized blushing.  
"Which means that it's time to have a talk," Shamal said placing both of his hands to each of Hayato's shoulders.

"A talk? I don't think that you're the most suitable to talk about this Shamal," Hayato said looking away with the corners of his eyes.  
"No, no those talk…_THE_ TALK. Hayato it's time for us to talk about where the babies really come from," Shamal said only to receive a punch straight in the face.  
"I already know this! Pervert-old-man," Hayato said holding his balled fist in front of his face while Shamal was lying on the ground.  
"Hayato," Shamal said standing up looking serious. "In a case like this… Men talk."  
"Euh?"  
"Let's go to find the others!"

Shamal had grabbed him before Gokudera manage to react and so, about half an hour later he was in Tsuna's room surrounded by Tsuna his self, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Shamal, Reborn and… Lambo? Gokudera looked at them nervously. If he had an option, he wouldn't choose to be there, definitely.

"Ah, so Gokudera actually likes a girl," Yamamoto said smiling.  
"Woman!" Hayato corrected.  
"That's strange. Gokudera-kun never seemed to be interested in girls before," Tsuna noted.  
"Way to go Octopus-head!" Ryohei said bring his face close to Hayato's. "Now go and tell her! BE EXTREME!" he yelled balling his fists with flames of excitement surrounding him.  
"Don't say it like i's the easiest thing to do," Hayato mumbled.  
"That's not something you can do that easy, big brother," Tsuna said.  
"Of course he can!" Ryohei insisted. 'He will just go and tell her!"  
"Sasagawa is right Gokudera-kun," Reborn said. "After all you _chose_ that girl."  
"Reborn is right Hayato. Just take your seniorita in a romantic walk." Shamal supported Reborn.  
"Shut up!" Hayato growled.  
"Really, who is the girl? Is it Hibari's sister?" Yamamoto asked smiling.  
"Akira-san? Lambo won't allow that!"  
"Like I would ask you, stupid cow!" Hayato snapped.  
"So, it's Hibari's sister!" Yamamoto laughed. "Way to go, Hayato. Hibari will be happy."  
"I didn't say that!" Hayato snapped turning to him.  
_"Like hell he would be happy,'_ Tsuna thought looking at Yamamoto with his mouth hanging.

Everyone was looking from Gokudera to Yamamoto and then back to Gokudera watching the conversation between them. A vein was trembling threateningly on Gokudera's forehead; not only everyone had stick his nose into that, but on the top of that Yamamoto had to mention Hibari's sister on that time.

"Then who is she?" Yamamoto asked.  
"She is…" Hayato started with a serious face, placing his hands in his pockets.

The background suddenly became dark and the spotlight fell on Gokudera. The same time a theme song started playing making the others wink. Gokudera closed his eyes for a moment and then he turned to them.

'..the perfect woman for a Mafioso! Mystery, tense, strength!" he said with flames burning into his eyes. "Just perfect!" he concluded balling his fists.

"That's EXTREME!" Ryohei said out loud.  
"Amazing Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said.  
"Isn't it, Jyudaime?" Hayato asked nodding to his self.  
"Ah! You're very lucky Gokudera-kun!"

"That's great Hayato," a deep feminine voice interrupted their enthusiasm.  
"Bianchi!" Hayato said tensed.  
"I'm really happy that you finally experienced love," she said cupping his chin.  
"Bianchi," Hayato said again touching his stomach while trying to look away.

It was happening again like every time, his stomach let a growl and he felt sick while cold sweat was running down his face. Bianchi turned to the others like nothing had happened and she laced her hand with a daydreaming face.

"It reminds me of me and Reborn. I will be his perfect Mafioso woman!"

"Bianchi-chan!" Shamal called interrupting her fantasy. "You can be my perfect Mafioso seniorita as well!" he said running towards her.  
"Stay away!" Bianchi snapped avoiding him.  
"Bianchi-chan!" Shamal called running after her around in Tsuna's room.  
"Gokudera-kun, are you leaving?" Tsuna asked seeing Hayato crawling to the door.

"That's how they do it Octopus-head!" Ryohei said pointing at Shamal. "THAT'S EXTREME!"  
"W-What?"  
"Aren't they playing tag?" Yamamoto asked blinking.  
"I have to go Jyundaime!" Hayato said dashing, running away from the image of his sister.

Tsuna looked at him blinking; it wasn't like Gokudera to run away like that, yet, with Bianchi around, that was only natural and of course the reason Gokudera felt so relieved when he left Tsuna's house. Still feeling sick, he took the way to his place where he could rest his self. However, as he took the corner fast he bumped into someone.

His eyes rolled seeing Hibari's sister, aka Akira, around there. In addition to this, these encounters were increasing lately. She looked around confused and then he realized who was the one he ran into was. Hayato was ready to say something but he stopped when he saw that apathetical, or maybe most likely bored face off her, for a moment it was like he was looking at Adult Lambo. Nevertheless the thing which confused him the most was that he felt irritated because he didn't receive a single smile.

"I'm sorry Gokudera-kun," she said gathering her stuff.  
"H-hi. Are you okay?" he asked trying to help her.  
"Yes."  
"Are you going home?" he asked trying to look indifferent.  
"No, I'm going to Bianchi-san. She said that she will give us cooking lessons today."  
"Coo-king les-les-son?"  
"Yes."

Gokudera looked at her panicked. Why would she want to take cooking lessons by _that_ Bianchi? No matter which the reason was he had to prevent it, so he placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a nervous smile.

"You can't!" he said wondering if he should make up an excuse for that.  
'Why? Did something happen to Bianchi-san?" she asked worried.  
"Yes…I mean no…"  
"Yes or no?"  
"It's because_** I **_want to teach you cooking!"

"Ah? Is that okay with Bianchi-san?" she asked.

'Yes, Bianchi won't have a problem with that!"

"But why did you accept to be the one teaching me?"

'_Why? Just stop doing so many questions!' he said mentality._

"Em…That's because I cook better than her"  
"I…"  
"So, let's get away from here," Hayato said fast dragging her with him.

Few minutes later they were walking down the street not saying a word. Gokudera looked at her with the corner of his eyes. Maybe he should just say the true reason he wouldn't have to give cooking lessons if he had. Yet the idea of spending time together didn't seem that bad.

"Gokudera-kun."  
"Yes."  
"Where exactly are we going?"  
"To my place," Hayato said nervously.  
"Are you sure that you want to do this?" she asked.

Gokudera turned to her blinking. It was the first time he saw her looking like that. Somehow her eyes were looking sharp and he couldn't read her at all. Gokudera lowered his head looking downwards for a moment.

"The truth is that I just didn't want you to take cooking lessons from my sister, because I hate her cooking," he said. "But I don't mind spending time with you as well," he added turning to her. "I can still teach you if you want."

Gokudera gave her a small smile, his glance soften after those words. Akira widened her eyes when she saw that expression of his. She wasn't used to glances like that, the most of the time he was looking annoyed by her presence or he was looking and acting strange. She felt her cheeks burning all of sudden and her lips formed a big smile but she quickly turned her face away in order to hide that.

"Thank you Gokudera-kun," she said. "But maybe we should cancel it then," she added turning away.

"Wait Akira-san!" he said seeing her ready to run away and he grabbed her arm.

Akira turned surprised to him, but the time she turned she lost her balance. Gokudera's eyes rolled as he was dragged forward and they both ended on the ground, with him on the top of her. The moment was really awkward; they were just looking at each other with their mouths lightly opened while their cheeks had taken a bright shade of red. The soft breeze was making his hair waving, rubbing against his cheeck, but his attention was turned to the fact that they were so close that he could feel her hot breath on his face. That thought made his heart beating faster and faster and his knees trembled as he started feeling them weak all of sudden. On the top of that he found the fact that she was blushing cute and his breath felt heavier by the moment. All that made him blush even more but feel so panicked at the same time.

"I'm sorry…" he said standing up quickly. "So sorry,Akira-chan," he said loud while running away.

He knew that he was giving a completely uncool image, in his opinion, but he was feeling too confused to stay back. His cheeks were still burning, his heartbeat hadn't calm down and he was running as fact as he could.

"Why? She is just a kid…I couldn't possibly…no… It's wrong..."


	7. Target 7

Gokudera was sitting at his desk spacing out. That moment, which had happened just a day ago, was passing through his mind again and again. The same time ,he wanted so much to see his mysterious woman again. That seemed so not right. How could he possibly stick between two women; or with his way of thinking between a woman and a girl? It was wrong, it wasn't honest.

"Damn it..." he mumbled

On one hand, he h had Akira, who was more like a half of a woman. She was just like a little kid for him. Yet lately strange images were coming into his mind. Into his fantasy she was knelt on the ground in an innocent but sexy for him position and she was turning to him blushing with his index finger touching her lower lip.

"Gokudeeee-ra-kun, can you help me? What are you looking at Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera shook his head to make the insolent image go away feeling his body tensing and another image came to replace it. A tall _dark_ woman, who was ready to take off a long black dress, appeared and she turned to him blinking.

"Oh, you're already here Hayato-san. I was waiting for you."

'Ahhh' Hayato screamed inside him. 'I'm turning into a sick pervert! It's sick. It's so sick that I'm sick of it," he thought shuffling his own hair panicked.

"Gokudera-kun, are you okay?" the teacher asked puzzled.

"No, sir!" he said standing up. "I have to see the doctor immediately! Excuse me!" he said running out of his class.

"But.." the teacher tried to protest.

"It's emergency," he cut his teacher's words by shutting the door behind him.

Gokudera knew that only a pervert could explain his perverted thoughts and only one person was capable to cure those strange effects he had since the day before. In both cases that person was Shamal; that was why he was running straight to the doctor's office. When he reached there, he opened the door quickly and stood in the doorway panting fast. Shamal was asleep on his desk but he opened his eyes slowly when he heard the sound of the door. Seeing Hayato there he pouted and ran his fingers through his hair in a lethargic mode.

"I told you Hayato. I only treat girls," he said. "Don't make me repeat my self over and over again."

"Shamal! It's an emergency!"

"I told you! I on-"

"It's love problem," Hayato said fast.

"Ah," Shamal sighed. "We can't help it then. Sit down."

"Thanks," Hayato said and sat on the chair opposite of Shamal.

"So, is this all about your seniorita?" Shamal asked wawning.

"Kind of," Hayato said placing his hands on his cheeks nervously.

"Actually it's not all bout her."

"Well... At first, it was all about her, but then there was the other girl as well and then it's me, who I'm confused. And the first one is really perfect but the other one is... she has something and I had the feeling.. But it doesn't really matter, right?" Hayato asked talking really fast.

"In few words you struggle between two women, _though you could be more specific_," Shamal said getting bored faster than he thought.

"That's right." Hayato admitted lowering his head. "What will Jyundaime think of me? I should be able to balance my feelings and have a clear image about them. A right hand-man ought not to struggle about anything!" he concluded balling his fists.

"Relax Hayato, that's not a big deal."

"Really?" Hayato asked hopefully. "Does this mean that you can cure me?"

"Nah. Fpr starters, I said that I'm not treating guys..."

"...but..."

"This is only natural," Shamal said with the face of an expert. "Why should you keep one when there are so many around?"

"What?" Hayato exclaimed and he slammed his fists n Shamal's head. "I didn't come all the way here to get this answer."

"You're unthankful Hayato!" Shamal snapped. "Here I was trying to pass my experience to you!"

'Experience? You're always turned down by the girls! I just wanted you to help me with the struggle I have and this strange feeling in my stomach! The strange thing is that I didn't see Bianchi even once today!"

"Strange feeling?" Shamal asked getting serious.

"Huh," Hayato said calming down after seeing Shamal looking serious. "I have a weird feeling in my stomach and my body is really warm lately. I think I have a rare kind of fever or something," Hayato said touching his forehead.

"Oh I see."

"So, can you heal it?"

'Apparently no and I repeat... I do NOT treat men."

"You're not helpful at all," Hayato said slamming his hands on Shamal's desk. "What about my struggle?"

"Why should I care about your struggle?" Shamal asked looking away indifferently. "Cheeee... you're annoying. Shoo. You should be able to reach to an answer on your own."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Listen to your heart!"

"I have-to... Listen to... my heart?" Hayato repeated not convinced. "Don't screw with me Shamal!" he barked shaking Shamal by his collarbone. "Like I can do such a thing! I wouldn't be here if I could!"

"Relax Hayato!"

Gokudera stopped panting and his breath soon came into her natural rhythm. He closed his eyes in irritation; Shamal wasn't much of help after all. The young Mafioso threw his hair back and then he turned his back to the perverted-doctor. He could only depend on his self after all, he couldn't consult his boss either since the situations was tawrdy.

"You're not a help at all. I'm leaving," he said slamming the door behind him.

Shamal scratched his head blinking; his young apprentice was surely acting weird. Nevertheless, Shamal was already informed about the whole situation before Gokudera come to his nurse room. Also the truth was that his was completely aware of the situation that was troubling the young man. He sighed, supporting his back on the chair. It was a wonder that he didn't laugh through the whole conversation, Gokudera's struggle and actions were just too funny from his point of view.

"How is it Reborn?" Shamal asked.

The Italian doctor didn't seem surprised at all with the presence of the mini-tutor into his office. The drawer of Shamal's office opened and the little guy appeared with a big smile on his face. Reborn had found an odd pace to hide his self as usual. Both of them looked at each other with a serious expression and Shamal crossed his arms.

"Are you sure that we should let things like this?" Shamal asked.

"Yes, don't pry into it much"

"But I could easily help him with that kind of _struggle_. After all he looked like he was willing to follow my advice, whatever that was... surprisingly."

"No. Gokudera wanted to choose on his own, so we will let him chose on his own. We can't interfere, Shamal," Reborn said smirking, filling up his cup with tea.

"You're becoming too strict even for something like this Reborn," Shamal commented.

"He asked for it," Reborn said taking a sip.

In the meantime Gokudera was walking into the hallway passing the scenes of the latest days through his mind. Shamal's words were really confusing, he made things worse than before. Into his mind he knew that his choice should be the obvious one, after all he had found the perfect woman for him, he didn't even care that she was a little older; yet that little girl had stuck for sure into his mind.

"Damn it... A right-hand man should never struggle about anything," he whined.

While he was lost into his thoughts, he didn't notice that he wasn't alone in the hallway; that's why he bumped into the last person he would like to see that moment. Hibari Kyoya was supervising the halls, as usual, during he classes in order to make sure that the discipline was properly imposed. For both young men that encounter was nowhere near pleasant and they didn't omitted to send death glares to each other.

"Shouldn't you be in your class?" Kyoya asked narrowing his eyes.

"Same goes for you," Hayato hissed.

The two men stood there facing each other ready for a fight while keeping eye contact; they had never liked one another after all, each other them for his own,-personal-reasons. Moreover they were both too stubborn to accept each other. Gokudera never understood why Hibari had to be in the family, Hibari never accepted to be in the family and they could both find at least one reason for not liking each other.

"You should go back to your class, or else I'll bite you to death," Hibari threatened, taking out his tonfa.

"Don't tell me what to do," Hayato hissed preparing his dynamites.

"Big brother? Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera turned and saw a boy he had never seen before. However Hibari didn't look surprised at all. How many brothers and sisters that guy had? Gokudera was about to ask the boy to leave when the kid took off his hat revealing a ponytail. He made a face realizing that the little boy was actually a little girl he knew very well. Hibari put his tonfa back, though not very willingly.

"A-A-Akira?" Gokuderasaid buffled.

"Don't you drop honorifics too easy?" Hibari asked annoyed.

"Were you two fighting?" she asked looking upset.

"No," both of the answered in unison.

Gokudera looked at Hibari surprised, but Hibari avoided his glace. Tough his self was the one that was surprising him the most for a while. He rushed to deny the fact that they were fighting just because she looked upset with the idea.

'I was just showing him my dynamites," Hayato fibbed, realizing that he was still holding them.

"Which I still believe that they are pathetic to use for a technique," Hibari commented.

Gokudera gritted his teeth; that guy had found the opportunity to insult him for one more time and the glance which he sent to him was really challenging Gokudera to answer back at him. That topic could be one more reason to fight. Gokudera as the long-range type would support his fighting style. Hibari, on the other hand, as the close-range combat fighter he was, found it only natural to oppose him.

"Ah! So you two are getting along with each other!" she said with enthusiasm.

"Wait! We never sa-"  
"That's great, big brother!" she continued looking at him. "Do you think that Gokudera-kun can join us for meal today?" she asked.

"Hold on!" Hayato tried to protest seeing the disaster coming.

"I will cook for all of us Gokudera-kun!" she said with sparkling eyes. "Is that okay, big brother?"

"I suppose," Kyoya answered unavoidably.

"Euh?" Hayato exclaimed.

'Is it okay for you to come after school?"

"I.. I don't know.." Hayato replied.

"Akira, can you wait for me in the Club's room? I'll arrange this with Gokudera-kun."

"Sure! I'll leave it to you, big brother!" she said bowing.

Gokudera watched the little girl until she took the turn to Hibari's clubroom. What was that invitation all of sudden? The strange thing was that Hibari was way to condescending with all this. He turned to him arching an eyebrow but he didn't manage to say anything; Hibari pushed him on the wall protesting his tonfa.

"After school you'll come directly for the meal. If you disappoint my sister I will bite you to death," Kyoya said.

"I will come but not because you _asked_ me to," Hayato barked. "Ok?"

"..." Kyoya relaxed his grip and narrowed his eyes. "Don't be late," he warned him.

Gokudera turned his back to him and took the way back to his classroom. He didn't have a very good feeling about this though, that was why few hours later he was hesitating to push the doorbell. Knowing that there was no turning back after his next move, he took a big breath and pushed the bell. It didn't take long for someone to answer the door...

**_To be Continued..._**


	8. Target 8

**_Hi thanks for keeping up with the story. I hope you find her good enough so far sar. And DannyPhantomLuffer thanks for your note, I'll keep it in mind._**

* * *

****"Welcome Gokudera-kun," Akira greeted.

Thank you," Hayato said taking off his shoes in the hall.

"Come," she said guiding him to the living room where Hibari was sitting reading his newspaper.

"Hello Hibari-san," Hayato mumbled.

Yet, when the newspaper was removed and the person behind the paper finally show his face, instead of Hibari Kyoya Gokudera saw an older edition of discipline's committee President. The man against him narrowed his eyes checking Gokudera out. The phrase 'like father, like son' would be perfect to describe Kyoya since it was finally obvious whom he had taken after.

"Father, this is Gokudera-kun."

"I see," the man said with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you," Hayato said bowing.

Gokudera heard fast steps coming behind him and he moved aside dragging Akira with him. Hibari passed by them running, holding both of his tonfas in his hands. Gokudera's eyes rolled when he saw him attacking his own father instead of him, which would be more reasonable at least. Yet that man calmly grabbed his own tonfas fast from somewhere, Gokudera couldn't eveb see from where, and dodged Hibari's attack.

"You're getting better Kyoya."

"I still have to beat you," Kyoya said coming up with a new attack.

Gokudera sweat dropped watching the scene. What kind of family was that? Akira seemed to be familiar with the scene as well as she was happily clapping. For a fist time he thought that maybe his own family wasn't that odd as he was considering her to be.

"Gokudera-kun, would you like to follow me to the kitchen? It will take a while for them to come."

"Hu-huh! I'm coming," Hayato said following.

"I'm still preparing the meal," she said stepping on her stool. "I didn't have much time so I decided to cook noodles. Is that okay with you Gokudera-kun?"

"Yes," Hayato said watching her moves.

"I heard that you love pasta in Italy. Maybe I will be able to cook pasta for you one day."

"I would..."

"You would? You would what?" a voice behind him interrupted him and her father's face appeared over his shoulder; when did this guy come behind him?

"I would like a glass of water, pl... please," Hayato said feeling father and brother sending death glares to him.

"I see..." he hissed. "Ah, Akira. Is our meal ready?" he asked loud and took his place quickly. "Come on-come one. Your beloved father is hungry."

Gokudera sweat dropped. No matter how many similarities father and son had, they had a main difference as well. Their father was too loud and he didn't have that serious expression Hibari had all the time, even though that smirk was always playing on his lips and seemed very challenging. Gokudera took his place opposite of Hibari and soon the meal was served.

"Ah! It smells good," their father-who still hadn't introduce his self-said smelling the food. "Thanks for the meal!"

"Thanks for the mean!"

"So, what's your name kid?"

"Gokudera Ha-"

"Gokudera? I don't like it. Do you think we should change it?" he asked turning to Kyoya.

"I suppose so, I don't like it either," Kyoya answered.

"It doesn't sound good at all. What if..." their father continued.

"My name is Gokudera and I like it!" Hayato said boiling with anger. "I'm not going to change my name! I'm a proud member of Gokudera family!"

"Ah? Why? Is your family so special?" their father asked arching an eyebrow.  
"Maybe that's why he is afraid of his sister," Kyoya commented.

"It's not like that!" Hayato protested.

"You're not much of a man are you?" the father asked smirking.

"Father!" Akira interrupted. "Please, don't insult Gokudera-kun, you barely know him!"

"Nah, it's okay," Hayato said.

"See? He admitted defeat of his own! He is not much of a man as I thought"

"You..." Hayato finally snapped. "Who said that?" he asked slamming his hand on the table. "I was going to say that it's okay because I can prove that I'm a man. I bet that I can take you down!"

"Ha!" the father laughed slamming his own hand on the table. "I bet you can't even give me a scratch."

"I bet I can!" Hayato said slamming his own hand on the table again.

"I can!"

"No you cannot!"

"Yes I do!"

" Cannot!" their father said and they continued repeating the same action.

"If you ruin Akira's meal I'll bite you to death," Hibari said to them grabbing his tonfa. "And you can't anyway," he continued turning to Hayato.

"I can! I CAN!"

Akira sweat dropped watching their immature fight; and she was supposed to be the youngest one in there, yet she couldn't help but smile. After they were actually getting along with each other in a strange way and it seemed that all of them had something in common; them were really stubborn. That was what had kept their argument going on for about half an hour. When they finally decided to stop, the three of them were panting, exchanging death glares and their hands hurting due to the numerous times they had slammed them on the table.

"Water," they said in unison taking their glasses.

The buzzer of the older man rang while he was drinking his water and he took it out without loosing time. Of course every time this buzzer was ringing it meant only one thing and the members of his family knew it very well; work.

"I have to get ready," he said rushing to his room.

"I also have to finish my homework," Hibari said standing up and they both left the kitchen.

"Forgive my father," Akira said while Hayato was watching them going to their room. "He is always competitive."

"I figured that out already," Hayato mumbled. "Ah, let me help you with the dishes."

"No, it's okay Gokudera-kun!" she said startled by the offer.

"No, you cooked for us so it's only fair, right?" Hayato said pulling up his sleeves.

"Hu...huh."

Few minutes lately the 'pillar' of the family was ready to leave for his work. As usual he said goodbye to his son who was in the next room and then he was ready to say goodbye to his little daughter, taking his last opportunity to check that guy the same time, but he stopped when he heard laughs coming from the kitchen. He made a face, that was something unusual.

"_For Akira to laugh like that..."_ he said and peeked inside.

"_You used too much Gokudera-kun,"_ she said laughing.

Bubbles were all around them while the sink was full of froth. They both had their hands into it. That guy was obviously trying to catch the soap as it was doing flops in the air before it fells into the sink again and again. No matter how skilled Gokudera was with other things, he could be a klutz with household chores.

"_How was I supposed to know... Wait and see, I will surely catch it_," he said determined.  
"_You surely put a lot of effort, you could just ask Gokudera-kun_," she laughed.

"Gokudera Hayato, euh?" he said smirking, "I guess you have potential after all. I hate it when my son is right," he said before he leaves.

* * *

**Writer's notes:**  
_Hi there and thanks for your support so far. Two more parts to go after all. Ahh... I had fun writing this story! I was thinking to write a sequel through my summer vacation which will take place in future. It won't be that long, maybe 4-5 parts but I would like to know your opinion on that because I still have my doubts. If you would like to see something like that please tell me, in case there is even only one person who would like to read it I will surely make it._

_Thanks again,  
XxKaiserxX_


	9. Target 9

Hi! It's been a long time! Thanks for reading and reviewing so far! Well there is one more chapter to go but, as I promised; since there were few of you who would like to see a sequel, I already started writing the new parts. I almost fnished to write the second part and I hope that I will be able to release it soon, but that means that I must finish at least five chapters. the sequel will not be over 10 chapters though.

Thanks for your support so far.

* * *

"Hayato-kun!"  
"Hayato-kun!"

Hayato opened his eyes slowly and looked around him nervously. Suddenly he had found his self standing in the middle of a green valley and started to walk hesitantly. He finally spotted the two girls who were on his mind the latest days. They smiled at him and starting chuckling. Dressed in long white dressed they were looking really cute. The young Mafioso cocked his head to the side and made a few steps forward. The girls held each other's hands and started running away calling his name. Gokudera's eyes widen and then he run after them chuckling as well. What a beautiful scene; he loves how the air was making their long hair waving.

"Catch us, Hayato-kun!" the called and their voices echoed.

"I'm coming!"

"Which one are you going to catch?"

"Ah?" he sudddenly stopped feeling lost.

"Choose one, Hayato-kun!" they said and Hayato stopped running.

"What?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"CHOOSE HAYATO-KUN! CHOOSE...CHOOSE!" they both demanded looking really scary.

**"AAAAAAAH"**

The young, stubborn, Mafioso woke up screaming but he calmed down when he serialized that he was still in his bed and everything was just a dream; or better said a nightmare. His grip was tight on his blanket while he was still panting from the shock. He passed his fingers quickly though his hair and then he let his body fallback heavily.

"What a scary nightmare. Considering their personalities it would be rather impossible for those two to run chuckling like that."

Of course that wasn't the only scary thing on that dream. First the fact that he dreamt of two girls on the same time while he didn't use to dream about girls at all. Second the way he had dreamt of them and third their expressions in the end, along with their demand. The short-tempered young man shuffled his hair in frustration,

**"WHY?"**

The selection should be clear, like it used to be not long ago. Why was he struggling like that? Why did he even have to think about it? When someone has the girls of his dreams somewhere near him why would he think of another girl the same time? Questions like that were troubling him for quite a while. He had to put an end to that, otherwise the whole matter would eventually drive him crazy.

"SHAMAL!"

"You really get sick easily these days."

"You know that it's not about that!"

"I'm not training you again."

"It's not about that either! It's about the girls! I had a dream with them! I dreamt of them!"

"Oh I see Hayato," Shamal said smirking. "You know all m-"

"Not that kind of dreams, you pervert!" Hayato said out loud, still shaking.

A noise coming from the door interrupted their conversation. A group of guys was standing there looking at them confused, the scene wasn't that normal, obviously. That was was why the grip of one of them around his bag lighten and the bag fell on the floor.

"WHAT? Is it wrong for a student to ask for a medical advice?" Hayato barked making them and they started trembling."I told you I d-"  
"SHUT UP!"

The group of the guys made a few steps backwards and then they ran away as fast as they could letting out frightened squeals. Clearly they wouldn't like to involve their selves in something weird, moreover considering Gokudera's altitude at school it was only natural for them to ran away. Gokudera let Shamal down and passed his hand over his shoulder. He could never imagine that dealing with something like that would prove to be that difficult or that he could get that confused when everything should be clear. He turned away placing his hands to his back pockets and he slowly exited Shamal's office without saying anything under Shamal's emotionless glance.

"Gokudera-kun..."

"Jyundaime!" Hayato exclaimed surprised. "Shouldn't you attent the class?"

"Class just ended. Are you alright?"

"Euh? YES! Everything is fine Juundaime! I feel honored by your concern!" Hayato said making a bow.

"N,o Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said forming an x with his hands. "Let's forget this mafia thing for a moment."

"If Jyundaime says so!" Hayato obeyed making Tsuna sweat dropped

"I said..." Tsuna started but he cut his words realizing that this wouldn't lead to anywhere. "Anyway... I just wanted to let you know that you can talk to me if you have a problem, not that I'm good in advices; you probably can decide better on your own. I guess you're clever enough for this, you always achieve the best marks in tests," Tsuna said making a nervous monologue.

Gokudera blinked, paying attention to Tsuna's words, yet not really getting what he wanted to tell him. The young Mafioso narrowed his eyes trying to figure out the meaning of those words -after all Jyundaime his self had come to find him- whereas he should be ashamed of his self if he wasn't able to comprehend them. And soon he did, or better he thought he did; he had managed to create a deepest meaning behind Tsuna's simple words of concern.

"I understand Jyundaime! So you tell me that only by testing my very own self I will be able to find the right answer!"

"Eh? No! No, that's not what-"

"As expected of Jyundaime! You were able to find an answer so easy! After all Vongola's boss could never be just strong, he has to be wise as well! Jyundaime I'm honored to be your subordinate! Thanks for your wise advice!"

"But-" Tsuna tried to protest to Hayato's words of admiration.

"Thank you, Jyundaime"

Gokudera ran away waving not letting Tsuna explain, like everyone used to do. After letting the building-not waiting to attend the last class- he took the way to the elementary school. In his mind everything became simple through few minutes. He could just face them both face to face to see which was 'the one'.

"It's simple. If one of them is the one for me, then she could easily make a tough Mafioso feel soft against her!" he mumbled to his self.

And so-proving that watching too many romantic/action movies about Mafia is bad- he finally reached in front of the gate. His eyes scanned the area. As he had calculated, the classes had been just dismissed. He curiously looked around him. As he had been home-schooled till the time he left his house he had never experienced elementary school and there were surely too many kids there.

In spite of that fact he had managed to spot her and he had immediately gotten ready to walk to her; in a blink of an eye a threat appeared. A tall guy, actually a little shorter than him with black, middle-length haired appeared. It was like an alarm had started an alert inside him after the appearance of the newbie and after a debate he had with his self Gokudera walked to them boiling.

"Ahem," he said clearing his throat, "Excuse me."

"Gokudera-kun!" Akira said astonished.

"Hi," Hayato said trying to play it cool.

"Chiba-san, this is Gokudera-kun, he is my brother's friend."

Gokudera made a face after hearing that. His relationship with Hibari could be considered to be a lot of things but definitely not good. Whereas the fact that she really looked happy whenever she was mentioning that, was making him not to comment on that statement.

"Nice to meet you," the guy said extending his hand.

"Huh, nice to meet you too," Hayato said shaking it.

"I know Akira three years now," the guy said smiling.

Gokudera raised an eyebrow not letting the hand of that guy. Was he trying to compete him? It seemed like a pretty obvious challenge. Knowing someone more than another does is always an advance. An unexplained panic consumed him for a moment but he regained him cool soon.

"I'm a friend of her brother," he said confidently considering that claim of his the stronger he could find.

"Ah" the guy vocalized blinking. "Good for you!" he said looking at Hayato in an awkward way. "I'll see you today, Hibari-san," he said turning to Akira.  
"Yes," she said nodding.

Gokudera forze for a moment after hearing that. Surprisingly those words hit him like a thunder and for a moment a murderous instinct consumed him; that guy had suddenly transformed into a red moving aim into his eyes.

"Gokudera-kun, has something happened? Is my brother okay?"

"Euh? Oh... no... Everything is fine," he said calming down. "I was just wondering if you would like me to walk you home as I was randomly passing by here."

"That's really nice of you, Gokudera-kun. I usually walk home alone," she said as they started walking.

"Oh, I thought that you were walking back along with your friend... that.. that..."

"Chiba-san?"

"Oh, yes that one," Hayato said trying to look indifferent.

"No. Chiba-san came to tell me about the concert. The time for the parents and friends to come had changed but that doesn't really concern me as I do not expect anyone to come."

"What about your family?"

"Well, Kyoya is usually busy so I do not want to bother him with something like that. Dad will be working by that time and even though he wasn't he wouldn't be tired after work so I wouldn't like to concern him with that and mom is aboard, so nobody is left. But it's okay, I'm really used to this," she said smiling. "And lucky in a way, I won't get anxious since I won't know anyone in the auditorium.

Gokudera looked at her arching an eyebrow. He wasn't able to see it till that time. No mater how much she loved her family that she was really catering for was family moments. She was an elementary school kid after all As her family seemed to be busy the most of the time she was really treasuring moments like that and yet she seemed to be comfortable with the idea the same time. But he knew, that having someone there, to feel that someone is supporting you was really important.

"I can come," he said

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, be sure about that," Hayato said.

"Thank you," she said giving him a smile and Hayato nodded.

About fifteen minutes later she waved to him before she enters into her home. Apparently he ended walking her home. She had given him a note with the hour and the place he would have to go written on it on their way to her home; it wouldn't b so hard for him to find it.

"7.00 o'clock; that's fine," he mumbled to his self.

"Ciaossu!"

"_**Reborn-san!" **_Hayato exclaimed astonished.

"Hi there, Gokudera"

"Something happeed?" he asked worried.

"Not at all," Reborn said."It's the opposite. I have good news for you."

'Ah? Something considering me? What could that be? A mission? What is it Reborn-san?"  
"I have found your dream girl'."

"Seriously, Reborn-san?" Hayato asked.

"Yes. I even asked her to meet you."

"And? Was she interested?" Hayato asked impatiently.

"Huh. Who knows? Maybe this meeting will turn into a date," Reborn asaid.

"And? When? When are we going to meet each other?"

Today. 6.45'. Come to the bridge," Reborn said with a small smirk on his lips.

"Okay!...But no! Wait! Can't we arranged it for later?"

"I don't think so and that's a final. I'll be waiting there for you Gokudera to do the introdutions, don't be late."

"O-okay," Hayato said.

Later that afternoon Gokudera was waiting on the bridge leaning against the bars. He had struggled on what he should do. After thinking of it for a long time, he decided to come and meet that woman and then he leave as soon as possible and go to the concert. It wasn't like Akira would appear first to play, right?

**_"Ciaossu!"_**

"Reborn-san!"

"It's nice to see that you're on time Gokudera."

"Huh," Hayato said watching grey clouds gathering in the sky. "Yet I seem to be the only one on time."

"Don't worry, that Aiti will come by soon."

However the time was passing, but the young woman was nowhere to be seen. Gokudera's eyes weren't letting his watch and as the minutes were passing he was getting more and more impatient.

_**6.50'**_

"Reborn-san, are you sure she is going to come?"  
"Huh... LEON!" Reborn said and Leon transformed into an umbrella as drops staring falling.

_**6.55'**_

"Reborn-san, isn't she late?"  
"Relax Gokudera; women are always late on a date."  
"I guess..."

_**7.00'**_

"Reborn-san! She is really late!" Hayato said as by that time pouring rain was showering him.  
"What's the matter Gokudera? After all it's where you want to be ne?"

Gokudera's eyes widen and he turned his face away. If that was the place he wanted to be why he was looking forward to the time he would be able to leave? He was able to see it after all, that date was only a childish desire, that he was really catering for and he wasn't able to see was that concert.

"I'm sorry, Reborn-san, I really have to go."

"But the girl hasn't come yet!"

"I'm really sorry, Reborn-san. Apologize to her on my account. I would also like to apologize to her face to face but I don't have time right now," he said and ran away.

Reborn looked at him raising an eyebrow and watched the young Mafioso while he was running away. The smirk of the little Hitman turned into a smile.

"So you finally understand Hayato, Shamal will also be proud of you..._ I guess_."

As for Gokudera, he was running like crazy pushing everyone in his way; it was not like he would change the fact that he was late but he wanted at least to be there. He was almost there when he saw a figure standing in the rain doing nothing, a short, slim figure.

"Don't tell me," Hayato mumbled to his self.

But it was true, Akira was standing there looking downwards. Gokudera looked at her worried; why would someone stand into the rain without a jacket or an umbrella? His eyes rolled and he started running even faster.

"Akira-san!" he called taking off his jacket the same time.

"Ah? Gokudera-kun!" she said looking up.

"What are you doing outside like this!" he said covering her with his jacket. "It's pouring! You're cold!' he scolded her making sure to cover her well.

"Gokudera-kun, I knew that you would come!" she said with a smile, her nose was red because of the cold. "I thought that it would be better to wait you outside because you would be able to find the place like that..."

"I'm sorry I didn't make it to your performance," he said lowering his head. "I'm really sorry, Akira-san, I...Akira-san!," he exclaimed worried as he saw her loosing her balance. "I'm such an idiot after all..."

"That's..." she started but her words were cut. "My brother will... scold... me... right?"

_**To Be Continued...**_


	10. Target 10

_**Hehe! I finally decided to Update! It's 9/9 today so wish Hayato-san Happy Birthday! It's the last part of the story so I thought that I should update this on his birthday. **_

_**Thanks for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed her,  
XxKaiserxX**_

* * *

"Akira-san! Are you okay?" Hayato asked catching her.

"Huh, I'm sorry for the trouble Gokudera-kun," she said half-opening her eyes.

"Idiot," he said taking her in bridal style. "Never do something like this again!"

"Hu-uh," she said lightly blushing.

"It's okay now," he said pulling her closer.

"I know. I can depend on you, right?" she said softly, making Gokudera blush and she closed her eyes smiling.

"Rest, I'll be in charge from now on," he said with a weak smile on his lips.

About half an hour later Akira woke up into a warm bed, dressed n dry clothes, oversized for her. She felt someone moving next to her. Gokudera had fallen asleep sitting on a chair next to the bed. The little girl blushed and shook him softly.

"Akira-san..." he said opening his eyes slowly. "Akira-san!"

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun for taking care of me. Sorry for the trouble," she said. "I acted like an idiot, that's for sure. Ah?" she blinked noticing that she was just looking at her. "What is it?"

"You look cute in these clothes," he said blushing.

"AH?"

"No! I mean..."

"Wait! Now that I'm thinking about it..." Akira said and she immediately turned red, covering her chest instinctively at the same time. "GOKUDERA-KUN!"

"No!" Hayato said blushing madly. "It's not like that!" he added forming an x with his hands. "I asked Bianchi to come and change you! HEY! Is that how you think of me! It's not like there is anything to see! You're a flat!"

"Gokudera your idiot!" she said flushing. "You never say this kind of things to a girl!" she shuttered. "But... I thought... I mean that thing with your stomach."

"An, don't worry about that. These glasses did their job," he said pointing at a pair of black glasses.

"I see," she said and an awkward pause followed.

"Akira-san, sorry for missing your performance today. The truth is that I would really like to watch you playing the piano."

"You don't have to apologize for something like that. The point is that you came in the end, right?"

"Huh... I guess" he said lowering his head.

Akira looked at him blinking; he didn't seem to believe his last words. She looked at him sadly and the same time she caught something with the corner of her eyes and smiled brightly. Wthout a second thought she jumped out of the bed ad ran to the piano with was staying unused for a really long time and it was mostly like a decoration into Gokudera's room.

"Akira-san... what are you doing?"

"Well, as you wanted to attent that performance that much I'll make a special one for you," she said excited over the idea.

Gokudera looked at her blinking for a moment and suddenly he left his whole body heating up while his cheeks were burning. A sweet melody filled the room; it had been long time since he had last played the piano. After a moment of hesitation he stood up and walked to the piano taking his place next to her.

_"I guess I can make an exception... for once.."_

"Gokudera-kun..." she said blinking.

Gokudera smiled and then he turned to the piano determined. His fingers flied over the keyboard and soon their moves were completely in sync. To his surprise his heart started beating faster and faster, while he was feeling really relaxed and light.

"Akira-san, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Gokudera-kun."

"You said once that I could-maybe-surpass your brother, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you really believe that?" he asked blushing.

"In terms of power, maybe not," she said.

"Euh?"

"But unlike my brother you're not afraid to create bonds and develop feelings, even thought you don't like showing them, or so it seems. But I have faith in you. Maybe in the future..."

'Akira-san..."

"You can't measure a man with the power of his muscles after all. I bet you will grow up into a great man Gokudera-kun. Heart is what makes the man in my opinion," she said smiling.

"Ah... cut it off..." Hayato said turning his face away blushing.

She started laughing hard after that; somehow he was happy to see that. Everything seemed to be back in place. In the end he was able to say that he wasn't confused anymore; yet there was one last thing he had to do and luckily Reborn accepted to help.

"Reborn-san!" he called.

"Ciaossu!"

"Ahh? Hayato-san?"

"A-Aiti..Aiti-san! Ah? The stupid cow is here too?"

"Gokudera, didn't you want to say something to her?"

"Ah? But..." Lambo started.

"Right, Gokudera?" Reborn asked covering Lambo's mouth.

"Yes, Reborn-san!" Hayato said determined and turned to her. "Aiti-san, I humble apologize!"

"Huh? What for?"

"About last time. I know it was rude of me to leave but..." he paused for a second. "But that time I wanted to be with someone really important to me! You see, it took me a while to realize it but now I know that I want to know that person more... because I really care about her..." he said blushing madly. "I hope you'll understand." he added bowing

"I suppose.." he said blinking.

"That's a relief," he said looking up. "Excuse me now, I'll be late," he said bowing and then he ran away.

"Reborn-san," the young woman said.

"Yes?"

"He hasn't realized it, has he?"

"Not at all. It's Gokudera-kun we're talking about."

"Strange, especially considering the fact that I chose this allias thanks to him. It's like he was the creator of my code name."

"Huh. For him it's been like he was struggling between one and a half women."

"One and a half? Struggling? Ahh.. Reborn-san you're confusing!"

"With the height you had in this era, you can't be considered a whle one."

"Reborn-san!" she said complaining. "I wasn't short! I was just not as tall as the others! Furthermore, what's the-"

Her words cut when a pink smoke surrounded her and slowly she was replaced by a mini, younger edition of her. Reborn smirked looking at the confused girl.

"Euh? Oh! reborn-san! That weird thing happened again! I wonder who was that perverted man who looked like Gokudera-kun...I think I'm losing my mind lately," she said scratching her head.

"It's okay Akira, maybe you need some rest,' Reborn said smiling.

"Oh! Lambo-san is here too!" she said smiling.

'Akira-san!" Lambo cried jumping on her.

"What happened?"

"Nothing to worry about," reborn said.

'Ah! I'll be late," she said placing Lambo down. "I'll see you guys later!"

The same day, after school, Gokudera was waiting out of the elementary school. Akira called from afar waving while she was running to him smiling.

"Hi Gokudera-kun! I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"You really have the eyes of an eagle. I wasn't expecting you to notice me from that far," he said.

"AH! But you really stand out, Gokudera-kun," she said.

"Hey!"

"I meant it in good way."

"You know eagle can be translated as Aiti or Aquila in Italian."

"Really? Ah! Aiti sounds cool!"

"Huh. Maybe I could teach you a few things in case you decide to visit Italy one day."

"Ah! That would be great!" she said smiling bright.

_I could watch her smiling for hours. In the end that troublesome girl turned to be so important to me... even till now. But it was too soon for her to know and too soon for me to admit it, but I was happy for reasons I wasn't and I'm still not able to explain. Maybe because I knew that one day it wouldn't be 'too soon' anymore and things wouldn't be so confusing... After all a real man is measured by his heart... and I knew that I would try hard to be a real, great man one day... to protect those close to me with everything I have..._

_**-FIN?-**_

* * *

**Thanks for your support! I hope you enjoyed the story. To everyone who leaved a review, faved or put the story in his/her allters; I'm really grateful for your time and support, it realy helped me going.**

_Now, you can find the sequel under the title '3 Quarters Mafia'._


End file.
